


The Sun and Moon

by hyunjinshoneybee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinshoneybee/pseuds/hyunjinshoneybee
Summary: {This is not a summary, this work will be empty till further notice, sorry!}





	The Sun and Moon

Hey guy's, I am starting all of my stories over!!! With proper editing, outlines, and plot yippee! This one will be my first to be worked on and finished! Please be patient with me~


End file.
